nazogaidenfandomcom-20200213-history
Interacting with other user's characters 101
Hello there Dysplexus here, and welcome to the "Interacting with other user's characters" guide. Here we will be covering exactly what the title says, interacting! Let's get right to it! How do I interact with others? It's quite simple actually, interactions involve two characters agreeing to a conversation, small or large. Make sure you get the other person's permission before you try interacting though. Why should I ask for permission first? If you are in the middle of a Role-Play and your cousin has been admitted to the hospital(In Role-Play). Your character would be sad, or at least worried, wouldn't they? Now, let's say that a stranger walked up to you without your consent as a player and started going on about their life-story. That kills the vibe of the story you're trying to tell and will probably irritate you. Asking the other person if you can interact with their character is the best choice so that no one is annoyed. They've accepted my request to interact, what should I do. In any case, it is a great idea to inform them on what your opening intent is. That way you or the other person are on the same page. After both of you come to a neutral understanding, it is a great time to start a conversation! The person I am interacting with is a stranger Would you approach a stranger out on the streets unless you have a valid reason? NO, The same goes for interacting with characters unless you have something important for the other character to know. "Oh, well my character is friendly." isn't a valid excuse. Your character's parents should've taught them not to speak to strangers in the first place. Your character may be nice, but make sure you avoid social awkwardness. If you walked up to a stranger in the real world and said, "Hey there bud." Chances are they are going to look at you funny or feel very uncomfortable because of your character's inability to comprehend proper social interactions. How would I approach a stranger then? There are many ways to approach the other character that your character has never met before. For instance, let us make a scenario with two players, X and Y. X will attempt to have their character interact with Y's Character in a fashionable manner: '------------------------------------------------------------------' *X's character would make his way towards the railing to the balcony. There, Y gazed at the stars as it illuminated the galaxy around them.* X:"(Hey, Y is it alright if our character engaged in a conversation?)" Y:"(Sure, that is fine with me.)" X:"(Alright, my character noticed your character is having a hard time so he will try to cheer your character up)" Y:"(Ok.)" *X's character would then lean upon the wooden railing. Taking a long glance at the stars alongside Y's Character. There would be a long silence from X's character, but would finally speak up.* X:"The stars are beautiful tonight." *As if he was talking to himself.* '------------------------------------------------------------------' This is one way of creating a meaningful and long lasting conversation with another character. If they decline, simply accept it and don't interact. Do NOT force your character into their story/scene. That makes you a Mary Sue. How would I approach a friend? It's so easy it's dumb. When you see your best friend at school and you make a silly face, or you run to them and give them a great big hug stating how much you missed them. Interacting with friends is much easier socially to accomplish than interacting with strangers. Depending on the level of friendship and your character's personality it could vary. Where a hyperactive child would scream across the room waving to get their friends attention. Or a mature laid back guy who would simply walk up to their friend and extends their hand for a handshake saying, "Long time no see good ol' friend". Make sure you are checking your character's attitude and actions. Even if they are your friend, don't creep them out by doing something your character isn't known to do. I'm trying to get into a Role-Play with a group but they won't allow me in. Simple leave, there isn't much you can do in this instance. If they don't want to include you because of any reason, respect that. Throwing a fit over it will just cause things to be counter-productive. Where you could be actively doing something productive instead of bickering. But my friend is in the group! Your friend may be in said group, but majority rules. If the majority of the group declines your interaction leave it at that. That one friend doesn't overrule the others just because. There are no Role-Plays I can interact with You shouldn't have to actively seek out attention. If no one is roleplaying with you or none of the role-plays have anything to do that your character could be involved in, simply make one yourself. After Role-Playing for over three years, I've come to learn that I don't need other people to role-play. If there isn't a story being told that fits my character, I make it. I use this time to do some minor character development. I don't expect myself to do something super exciting at all. Not every role-play has to be exciting. Conclusion That concludes this guide, now you should know the basics of interacting with other users. Also, you should have a common generalization of the do's and don'ts when interacting with other characters. If you have questions or concerns about the guide or you would like for something to be added, private message me on Discord and we will discuss possible edits on the guide. ~~Dysplexus, IRIS Co-Owner/Wikia Page Founder